Kreise
by JayEff
Summary: Die Kreise, die wir um unsere Seele ziehen... Ich bin nicht einsam. Solange meine Mauer steht, unbemerkt, in seinem Rücken, solange wird er mich nicht verlassen... Ein one-shot mit Stan und Kyle, Style-Slash also.


**Disclaimer: **South Park gehört mir nicht. Auch die Charaktere nicht.

**Author's Note: **Ich freue mich über jedes Review das ihr schreibt, also bitte, lasst euch nicht aufhalten :)

* * *

_Kreise._

_Wir ziehen Grenzen um uns, nicht nur eine, mehrere. In verschiedenen Abstufungen, Entfernungen. Das ist mir schon lange klar._

_Entfernungen zu was? Sie stehen für den Abstand zu unserer Seele. Unsere Seele, unser Innerstes, unsere geheimsten Geheimnisse. Auch hier gibt es Abstufungen, nach ihnen richten wir die Radien der Kreise aus._

_Doch niemanden lassen wir in die kleinsten der Kreise, oh nein. Da fällt mir das Igel-Dilemma ein: Sie wollen sich gegenseitig Wärmen, doch je näher sie sich kommen, desto mehr tun sie sich weh. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo ich das geklaut habe..._

„Hey Kyle, was geht?" Stan steht mir plötzlich gegenüber. Ich lächle. Ich war so tief in Gedanken, dass ich ihn erst bemerkte, als er mich begrüßte. Mir wird warm. Stan ist ein Igel mit weichen Stacheln.

„Nix besonderes... Ich dacht nur, ich lauf heut mal..." Da fällt mir etwas auf. „Wieso kommst du mir entgegen? Du kommst doch auch grad von der Schule!"

Er lacht. „Naja, ich bin mit dem Bus gefahren, aber du warst nirgends, also bin ich mal wieder Richtung Schule los." Ich grinse breit. Er kennt mich eben. Ich gehe weiter, auf ihn zu, an ihm vorbei. Er dreht sich um und geht neben mir, mit mir.

Während wir schweigend zu mir nach hause gehen, versinke ich wieder in Gedanken.

„_Weiche Stacheln... Kennt mich eben... Mir wird warm..." Es gibt einige, wenige Menschen, die die Fähigkeit haben, über ihren Schatten zu springen, im sprichwörtlichen Sinne, und einen weiteren Menschen in ihre engsten Kreise vordringen lassen. _

_Diese Menschen machen diesen Fehler meist nur einmal._

Er reißt mich aus meinen düsteren Gedanken. „Was machst'n so'n Gesicht, Alter! Werd mir nich Emo, du!" Ich grinse, er grinst. Wie könnte ich.

„Blödsinn." Bei dem Wort sehe ich zu ihm und wir schließen ganz kurz Augenkontakt. Als wir unsere Köpfe wieder nach vorn richten, ist uns beiden klar, dass alles gesagt ist.

_Die Menschen, die jetzt aufschreien und sagen „Halt! Das ist kein Fehler!" sind gerade in der Phase vor dem Erwachen. Zumindest die meisten. Nur sehr, sehr wenige haben das Glück, bei der ersten Person, die sie in ihre innersten Grenzen vorstoßen lassen, eine der 'richtigen' Personen zu wählen._

Wir erreichen mein Haus. Es ist leer, wie so oft. Ike und meine Eltern haben einen Familienausflug nach Kanada geplant, doch daraus ist nichts geworden, zumindest was den 'Familien' Teil betrifft. Ich habe darauf bestanden, allein gelassen zu werden. Reisen tut mir nicht gut. Außerdem, so fand auch mein Vater, muss ein vierzehn Jahre alter Junge auf sich selbst aufpassen können.

_Meine Eltern. Ich unterscheide sie bewusst von meiner 'Familie', denn da ist ja noch Ike. Meine Eltern sind, entgegen ihrer eigenen Vorstellung, recht weit von meiner Seele entfernt, was meine Grenzen betrifft. Ich glaube, die meisten Jugendlichen ordnen ihre Eltern so ein. Die meisten Jugendlichen ordnen jedoch sogar sich selbst sehr weit von, ... ja, von ihrer eigenen Seele, ein. Das sind die, die selbst vorm Spiegel eine Maske tragen._

Vergiss es. Wenn ich wirklich allein wäre, würde ich keine vierundzwanzig Stunden aushalten, ohne verrückt zu werden – oder Schlimmeres. Aber ich bin nicht allein. Nicht einmal wenn Stan abgesagt hätte, das Wochenende bei mir zu verbringen.

Er wäre immer noch da. Irgendwie. Ich meine, Ich kann mich zwar einsam fühlen, wenn er nicht bei mir ist, aber ich brauche mich nur daran zu erinnern, dass es ihn gibt – das tue ich meistens, indem ich in Richtung seines Bildes schiele, welches auf meinen Schreibtisch steht – und mir geht es wieder gut. Einiger maßen.

_Stan ist im engsten meiner Kreise. Das bedeutet, dass sämtliche meiner Mauern, die meine Geheimnisse vor neugierigen Blicken schützen, vor seinen azurblauen Augen zu feinstem Staub zerfallen._

_Da gibt es eine Mauer, die noch steht. Diese Mauer ist etwas besonderes. Sie ist nicht, wie die anderen, aus Backsteinen sondern aus Stahlbeton – nicht, weil seine Blicke sie dann nicht durchdringen können, nein, im Gegenteil. Der Stahlbeton hat einen Vorteil gegenüber Backsteinen: Er ist glatt und wenn man nur talentiert genug ist, kann man darauf lebensechte Bilder malen, man glaubt dann, durch ihn hindurch zu sehen._

Ich öffne die Tür, ein Wochenende voller Wärme erwartet mich. Es ist stechend kalt draußen – ich habe es nicht bemerkt, seit Stan bei mir ist.

Wir beraten uns, wie wir den Rest des Tages verbringen.

„Für Abends hab ich was." Stan sieht mich mit diesen Augen an... Er setzt einen mysteriösen Blick auf, und ich versinke in diesen tiefen Ozeanen, die mit dieser perfekten Nase und dem Rest von seinem atemberaubend schönen Gesicht eine bezaubernde Falle für meinen Verstand formen... Ich lasse mich einfangen, aber nur kurz.

_Ich bin talentiert was das betrifft, ich mache keine Fehler auf diesem Gemälde._

Ich reiße meine Augen gewaltsam von diesem Blickfang und rolle sie. „Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt." Und das bin ich. Stan hat immer etwas Gutes.

„Für den ersten Tag hat meine Mom für uns gekocht. Hmm mal sehn... Gemüse-Eintopf." Er verzieht das Gesicht beim Anblick der seltsam gefärbten Masse, die ich in einem Topf aus dem Kühlschrank zum Vorschein gebracht habe. Ich weiß was er meint und nicke zustimmend. „Ja... Aber da steck' ich in einem Dilemma:" Ich stelle den Eintopf zurück und seufze. „Er muss weg, sonst ist Mom sauer, und wegwerfen werd ich ihn garantiert nicht."

Ich sehe ihn lächelnd an. „Ich mach dir nen Vorschlag: Ich ess den Eintopf über's Wochenende, und dir mach ich was besseres. Mir fällt da schon was ein..." Bei den Worten öffne ich verschiedene Schränke und mein Blick fällt auf ein Tütengericht (Welche zwar ungesund, aber durchaus lecker sind, vor allem, wenn man sie ein bisschen gewürztechnisch aufpeppt...), welches ihm wohl für einen Tag reichen wird, und dann gibt es ja noch den Pizza Service.

„Ts." Bei dem verächtlichen Laut schaue ich ihn verwundert an. „Glaubst du echt, ich lass dich das Zeug allein essen?" Er grinst und klopft mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid!"

_Es sind Momente wie dieser, der mir erneut klar machen, wieso Stan so dicht an meiner Seele steht, in dieser Analogie. _

_Denn wie der Igel steht auch der Mensch vor diesem Dilemma. Lässt er andere in die inneren Kreise vordringen, so geht er das Risiko ein, sich zu stechen._

_Viele Menschen nutzen die Naivität anderer aus um für sich selbst Vorteile daraus zu ziehen. Es gibt eine Mannigfaltigkeit an Variationen und deren Vorkommen hier auf diesem Planeten. Diese bemerken es und fallen in nicht endende Depressionen, die, recht bald, dazu führen, dass Stacheldraht aus den unsichtbaren Linien der intimeren Grenzen sprießt, der nach und nach auch die anderen infiziert. Jene bemerken es nie, bis ihre Seele grau und transparent gleich eines Geistes in ihnen dahin siecht. Manche von diesen geben sich dann die Schuld dafür, dass ihr Parasit sie verlässt._

_Doch selbst wenn beide Menschen in einer Partnerschaft der kleineren Radien, sei's als Freunde, sei's als Liebende, ehrliche Gefühle für einander hegen, so ist doch ein Bruch unvermeidlich, der dann oftmals ebenso schmerzhaft ist, wie bei denen, die Aufwachen._

Stans Überraschung war ein Film, den er in der Videothek ausgeliehen hat. Alien versus Predator.

„Alter! Schon der Titel!" Wir haben sämtliche Alien-Teile gemeinsam gesehen. Und die Predator-Teile. Ach, die sind ab sechzehn, oder gar ab achtzehn? Wussten wir gar nicht...

Meine Vorfreude ist groß. Ich liebe fast nichts mehr, als mit Stan gemeinsam einen Film zu schauen. Jetzt sitze ich neben ihm auf dem Sofa, eine Schüssel Popcorn auf dem Schoß – Gesalzene, obwohl Stan die nicht leiden kann. Als Diabetiker muss man aufpassen, was man isst, leider – und schaue mir mit wachsender Begeisterung das Intro an. Ich rede von diesem „a Movie by Paul W. S. Anderson" et cetera. Das schafft für mich immer Kinoatmosphäre.

Ich schiele zu Stan, der gebannt auf den Bildschirm starrt. Es ist Abend und wir haben das Licht ausgelassen. Das Leuchten der Röhre lässt mich nur eine Silhouette erkennen. Ich kann das Blau seiner Augen nicht erkennen. Schade.

_Ich will nicht Aufwachen. Ich schimpfe mich selbst oft 'naiv', aber ich glaube fest daran, dass ich nicht Aufwachen muss. Stan wird mich nie ausnutzen, das weiß ich, und dass das nicht nur Fassade ist, steht für mich in Stein gemeißelt, und zwar in den von Stans Sonnenstrahlen erwärmten Asphalt zu den Füßen meiner Seele._

_Er steht direkt neben ihr, hält ihre Hand und lächelt sie an. Könnte er mir irgendwie näher stehen? Sicherlich nicht, denn während ich den Blick aus den Augen meiner Seele auf ihn fokussiere, sieht die Wand hinter ihm, die ich bemalt habe, selbst für mich überzeugend aus, ganz so, als wäre sie gar nicht da._

_Aber sie ist da..._

Der Film ist toll. Gruselig, aber toll. Fassungslos entsetzt schrecke ich zurück, als am Ende dem Leichnam des Predators ein Alien-Wurm entsteigt.

„Alter!" Stan lacht sich den Schrecken vom Gesicht und ich grinse ebenfalls, aber ich lasse mir anmerken, dass ich noch vor Angst bebe. Stan legt mir den Arm um die Schultern und ich werde rot – was man zum Glück in der Dunkelheit nicht sieht.

Das warme Gewicht, das ich spüre, beruhigt mich sofort, aber so wohl wie jetzt fühle ich mich nur äußerst selten, nie, wenn Stan nicht in Reichweite ist.

Hinter meiner mit einem Kunstwerk versehenen Wand steigt eine dichte, schwarze Wolke auf, die ich trotz meiner Konzentration auf Stans Gesicht nicht zu ignorieren vermag.

„Danke..." Meine Stimme lässt nichts von der Rauchwolke bemerken.

Wir putzen uns die Zähne und gehen in mein Zimmer. Wir ziehen uns um, und plötzlich bin ich froh, dass Stan sich mit dem Ausziehen Zeit gelassen hat. Ich habe die Pyjama Hose bereits an, bevor Stan seine normale Hose aus hat. Während er so vor mir steht mit nichts als einer Unterhose am Leib, und in seinem Rucksack nach seiner Pyjama Hose wühlt, spüre ich das Blut in mein Gesicht schießen – und noch ganz wo anders hin.

Dieser schlanke, nicht gerade zu muskulöse Körper – ich wünschte, er hätte einen Tanga statt Shorts an. Während ich ihn so anstarre und während mir so das Blut im Gesicht und Schritt pulsiert, sehe ich vor meinem inneren Auge nur noch dichten Qualm, Stans Gesicht ist kaum mehr erkennbar.

Und plötzlich beginnt das Bild, das mein inneres Auge von Stan malt, zu schnüffeln, es riecht nach Qualm. Ich bemerke Stans Blick auf mir, schnell schaue ich auf, dann gleich wieder weg. Ich lege mich ins Bett – wir teilen es uns, wie immer, ist ja nichts dabei.

Ich bete, dass Stan den beißenden Gestank wieder vergisst, der von dem Qualm ausgeht. Ich bete, dass der Qualm wieder hinter der Mauer verschwindet, wo er hingehört, verbannt in diesen engsten Kreis um meine Seele, wo er hinter dieser Mauer zu verrotten hat.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit macht Stan das Licht aus und legt sich schweigend neben mich. Ich warte eine weitere Ewigkeit und werfe dann einen scheuen Blick über meine Schulter. Meine Augen treffen Stans, sie sind offen und bohren sich in meinen Kopf.

„Is was?" Ich weiß genau, dass was is. Ich drehe mich zu ihm und hoffe, dass er vergisst, was er gesehen hat. _Nene, _soll er sagen. Und einschlafen.

„Kyle, sag mal..." Mir wird schlagartig klar, was Romanschreiber meinen, wenn sie davon schreiben, dass einem Charakter 'heiß und kalt' wird. Auch der Ausdruck 'ein kalter Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken' wird für mich zur Bildlichsten aller Beschreibungen. Stans Bild schaut reibt sich in meinem Kopf die Augen und sieht sich suchend um. „...gibt es irgendwas, was du mir noch nicht gesagt hast?"

„Wie meinst du das?" Seine Blicke strafen mich Lügen, dabei habe ich, technisch gesehen, doch gar nicht gelogen! Es sei denn, man zählt meine überflüssige Frage als Lüge. Ich lüge ihn aber nicht an, nicht ihn. Und das weiß er, darum spart er es sich, auf meine Frage ein zu gehen, schließlich macht es das für uns beide nur schmerzhafter.

Ich senke meinen Blick. Ich weiß, es gibt keinen Weg um dieses Monster herum, ich muss mich ihm stellen, ihm ins Gesicht blicken, es bekämpfen und sehen, ob es im Moment seines Todes eine Bombe zündet, die mein Leben auslöscht, wie der Predator, oder nicht.

„Sag's einfach, alter." Stan ermutigt mich. Warum tut er das?? Warum kann er es nicht einfach vergessen?! Meine Antwort wird alles zwischen uns verändern... Tränen füllen meine Augen, während ich zitternd Luft hole...

„Stan... Ich..." Ich atme zweimal stoßhaft, balle meine Fäuste so sehr, dass meine Fingernägel schmerzende Abdrücke in meinen Handballen hinterlassen. „Verdammt! Ich steh auf dich..." Die letzten vier Wörter wimmere ich leise. Ich will es hinter mir haben, ich will nicht das Stan nachfragt „Wie bitte?" und trotzdem habe ich sie nur so leise stammeln können.

Das war's, das ist das Ende, nun kommt das _Aufwachen_.

Die letzte noch stehende Mauer. Mein Gemälde hat einer genaueren Untersuchung nicht stand gehalten. Seine wunderschönen tiefblauen Augen brennen die steinerne Leinwand in Sekunden nieder und die entsetzliche Wahrheit kommt ans Licht.

Stan atmet langsam aus. Ich wage es nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dann bewegt er sich. Er will aufstehen. Ich bin völlig gelähmt, nein, paralysiert, jeder Muskel den ich bewusst kontrollieren kann ist bis zur äußersten Belastungsgrenze angespannt, selbst den Atem halte ich an. Ich tue das, um hilfloses zucken und wimmern zu verhindern.

Er will aufstehen und gehen. Er will mit einem Schwuchtel, der ihn in sein Bett lockt, nichts zu tun haben. Bloß weg, sonst geht er mir an die Wäsche. Ich schließe die Augen.

Eine warme Hand legt sich auf meinen Arm. Dann wandert sie über meine Schulterblätter auf meinen anderen, unten liegenden Arm und ich spüre nun seinen Ellenbogen auf meinem Rücken während er sich dichter an mich zieht und die Bewegung mit einer Drehung auf den Rücken abschließt, mit der er mich auf sich zieht. Dann legt er seine andere Hand auf meinen Nacken und streichelt mich.

„Na siehst du, war doch gar nich so schwer." Ich bin fassungslos, ich kann nicht denken, ich weiß gar nicht, was überhaupt passiert. „Man Kyle, ich bin froh dass du's gesagt hast, ich hätte das nie geschafft." Was? Wieso machst du so was? Ich bleibe stumm. „Weißt du, irgendwie versteh ich nicht, wieso ich damals wieder mit Wendy angefangen hab. Ich wusst immer irgendwie, dass das nix wird."

Langsam sickern mir Gedanken in meinen betäubten Verstand. Er ist nicht gegangen. Warum hält er mich so? Er will mich glücklich machen! Er will mein Freund bleiben und mir einen Gefallen tun! Nein, das will ich nicht, das ist nicht echt, nicht aufrichtig, so will ich das nicht, aber...

Was redet er da von Wendy, was hat sie damit zu tun, was... Was wird nichts?

„Weißt du, dass dein Geruch mich ganz wahnsinnig macht ... ?"

... WAS?!

Ich kann das Blut förmlich in seinem Gesicht rauschen hören. „Ich mein, ich war noch nie so ... Ich hab den noch nie so intensiv bemerkt wie jetzt, aber ..." Er bricht ab.

Ich traue mich nicht, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Ich habe Angst, ich könnte diesen Moment kaputt machen, habe Angst, dass der Moment, in dem ich irgend etwas bewege, mich aus einem Traum reißt, mich realisieren lässt, dass ich überhaupt keine körperliche Nähe spüre, doch dieser Moment ist wahr, real, so real wie er nur sein kann.

„Nu sag doch auch mal was...!" In Stans Stimme höre ich Verunsicherung – Jetzt ist er derjenige, der Angst hat, mein Geständnis wäre nur ein Traum gewesen, was eine Horrorvorstellung ohne gleichen sein muss.

Eine, die er keine Sekunde länger ertragen soll. Ich hole Luft, will ihm klar machen, dass ich nicht angeekelt bin, dass er nicht geträumt hat, dass ich...

Ich schaffe es endlich, meinen Arm zu bewegen, lege meine Hand auf seine Wange und drücke mein Gesicht an seinen Hals.

_Ich bin hell wach. Meine Augen überblicken ein Trümmerfeld auf dem überall Mauerüberreste und Staubhäufchen verteilt liegen. Ich wandere mit meinen Augen über die Grenzen, die Kreise um den Punkt auf dem ich stehe. _

_Ich sehe meine Lehrer, dann meine Eltern, dann meine Freunde in der Schule, dann lang nichts, dann sehe ich, wie Ike mir fröhlich zu winkt. Sonst nichts. _

_Stan spüre ich nur, in meinen Armen. Ich weiß, hinter mir stehen seine Eltern, seine Bekannten, seine Schwester und auch er sieht sonst nichts. _

_Und ich bin wach._


End file.
